Andi Mack Buffy & Marty
by rhcpkam
Summary: Basically, I'm rewriting Buffy and Marty's plot after Andi's party and making Buffy slightly less competitive and more compassionate. You will see throughout the chapters that I use some of the storylines given to us, but put my own twist on them. I will also write original storylines that could be apart of the show. Enjoy.
1. Fastest Boy and Girl in School

A/N: I literally wrote this at 6 am running on no sleep so I apologize for any grammar errors I will edit this later

SETTING: Jefferson Middle Track  
Buffy's POV

Phew! That had to be my fastest time yet! I am so gonna own these slowpokes! Time to get my time. Hey, the kid with the stopwatch is that guy who lied about eating a frog from Andi's party! If only I could remember his name..

"Hey, you got my time?"

Marty's POV

I'm so glad Coach Rez asked me to time Buffy's lap. I hope I didn't say yes too eagerly. I've been waiting for a reason to talk to her, and I finally got it. Dang, she's done already? 11.8?! That's the fastest time for a girl this school has ever seen! Fastest girl and boy at school. What a couple we would be.. Don't get too ahead of yourself Marty, she probably forgot your name.

"Hey, you got my time?"

Hmm, is this the time for witty banter? Of course it is!

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"If you think you _knew_ me from somewhere wouldn't you _know_ where you knew me from?"  
"You don't remember me? I'm Marty from the party!"  
"Oh, right! The one who lied about eating a live frog. That was really weird by the way."  
"It might've been weird, but it stuck out and you remembered me because of it. Anyways, 11.8."  
"What?"  
"Your time."  
"And what's the fastest?"  
"11.8."  
"So you're telling me I'm the fastest runner in Jefferson Middle?"  
" _Girl_."  
I walk away to emphasize the snarkiness. Let the rage commence.

Buffy's POV

I'm the fastest girl? But I want to be the fastest, ever! Who is this so called "fastest" boy? I'll school him!

"W-w-w-wait. Did you just say _girl_? As in I'm the fastest _girl_? Who the heck is the fastest boy?"  
"You're looking at him."  
"You're the fastest boy? What's your time?"  
"11.5"  
"Oh, I could beat you, easily!"  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so. Let's race right now."  
"C'mon Buffy, we don't need to-"  
"Go!"  
I know starting a race without him knowing gave me an unfair advantage, but it's fun screwing around with him for some reason. I know he feels the same way and it's great knowing that the feeling is mutual.  
"Buffy, that was unfair and you know it! How about we settle this tomorrow, after school, in this very location."  
"Bring it, party boy. I'll crush you like there's no tomorrow!"  
"Such trashy talk from a pretty girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Bring your track shoes, 11.8."

Did Marty from the Party just wink at me? And did he call me pretty? Is he using flattery to distract me from focusing on the race or is he actually complimenting me? I can't tell, I'll have to call Andi and Cyrus for reinforcements.

Marty's POV

Oh yeah, I totally got her now! I called her pretty, and I winked! Hopefully she takes a hint and doesn't think I'm trying to sabotage her. I don't know what it is about Buffy, but every time I've thought about her since the party, I get butterflies in my stomach. Now is the time to have the girl of my dreams and I've never been happier.

A/N: anyways I hope you guys liked it i literally watched the whole first season today and there were no good Buffy/Marty fics so I took it upon myself to write my own. I'll be updating soon, thanks!


	2. Right on the Marty

(This chapter will be entirely in Buffy's POV)

A/N: Okay so I uploaded my story first on Wattpad and took advantage of the fact that I could upload videos on there, but didn't consider the shift to . I can't post a link here without the only part showing being the random numbers and letters at the end. My youtube channel is Kam Frusciante, should be the first channel to pop up. I have two videos up that are titled "Buffy Apologizing" and "Muffy Texting". Please watch them as I say the titles in parentheses toward the end. Thank you so much and I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. If you don't want to multitask by reading and going on YouTube, my story on Wattpad (username is infinityonkam) has the videos on the same place as the story. Happy reading!

SETTING(s): Jefferson Middle/The Spoon/Buffy's House

Marty has been all I've been thinking about all day. After P.E., throughout Algebra and English, even lunch! Does he like me, or is it just a distraction? Guys have never liked me so I don't know what to do! Bell, ring already so I can tell Andi and Cy-

"Ms. Driscoll, are you with us?"

"Oh, yes Mr. Horowitz! Sorry, just daydreaming."

"Well, I've called you three times already. Can you tell us which event led to World War for your more, historically unaware peers?"

"Of course. World War I began because of the assassination of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary by a Serbian group."

"Right on the Marty, Ms. Driscoll."

"Excuse me?"

"Right on the money. Thank you for paying attention in class, even when you don't."

"Oh, no problem, Mr. H."

"Anyways, the War carried on for..."

Oh crud, now I'm imagining Mr. H saying Marty's name. When will this bell ring?!

"Germany joined the war when-"

*Bell rings*

"That's the bell. We'll pick up on this tomorrow."

Finally! Thank goodness Andi and Cyrus' last periods are right next to mine.

"Andi, Cyrus! I need to tell you guys something!"

"What is it Buffy?" asked Andi.

"We're going to need milkshakes and baby taters for this."

"Ooh, my favorite!" exclaimed Cyrus.

"So, you remember Marty from the Party?"

"Marty from the Party? As in Martin Dullridge from the party Bex and I threw?"

"Martin Dullridge? As in Vice Principal Dullridge's son? Are you kidding me? She's the one who made me straighten my hair thus giving myself a bald spot!"

"I'm sure Marty is nothing like his mother, Buffy."

"Well, anyways, he's in track and he's the fastest boy, and I'm .3 seconds behind him. I really want to beat him, so we decided to race tomorrow to prove who's the fastest."

"So you called an emergency meeting of the Good Hair Crew because you're having a race?"

"No, Cyrus, let me get to the part! He called me pretty, AND he winked at me!"

"Oh my god, Buffy! Do you think he likes you?"

"That's actually what I called you guys in for. I can't tell if he likes me or if he's trying to distract me from preparing from the race. If he's trying to distract me it's totally working. I thought Mr. Horowitz said Marty instead of money. I couldn't stop thinking about him all day!"

"Marty or Mr. Horowitz?"

"Cyrus! This isn't a laughing matter, I really need your takes on this."

"Okay, okay! Well Marty's in my algebra class and he's quiet most of the time. It looks like he spaces out a lot. He's probably thinking about you. Hey, you know what I just remembered?"

"What, Cyrus?"

"He came up to me one day, like last week and asked me if I was interested in you since he sees me hang out with you all the time."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you never brought him up til today so I didn't think much of it."

"How did he say it? What exactly did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, "Hey, Cyrus. I see you around Buffy Driscoll all the time, are you two together or something?" Which I remarked never in a million years, no offense."

"None taken. Continue."

"Then he asked if you were off the market to which I replied yes. Then he said cool, thanks, and walked away."

"Oh my god, Buffy! He likes you!"

"I know... this has never happened to me before. Should I call off the race?"

"No!" Andi and Cyrus exclaimed in unison.

"Why not?"

"You need to spend more time with him. You should let him win the race."

"But I want to win!"

"Buffy, you need to stop being so competitive all the time, not everything needs a winner or loser. You're the fastest girl, he's the fastest boy. What difference does it make?"  
"I want to be the fastest ever, Andi. You wouldn't understand, you always accept what's given to you and never challenge it!"

I stormed off. I just wanted to be left alone. And sure, I was harsh to Andi, but she wouldn't understand! But at least now I know that Marty likes me and isn't out to get me. I should look up his Facepage when I get home.

Oh great, dad's home early.

"Hi Da- Marty?!"

Oh my god, what is Marty doing talking to my dad? How did he even find out where I lived? This is stalker-material.

"Buffy! Marty here was just telling me how great friends you two are."

"But we met for the first time like a week ag-"

"What Buffy means to say is, we've been friends so long that it feels like we just met."

"Why haven't you brought him over like you do with Cyrus and Andi?"

"Because, dad, Marty doesn't get along well with others."

"Well he sure gets along with me. Bring him around anytime. Why don't you kids go upstairs and do homework or something? I'll make dinner."

"If you're making it, I wouldn't eat it. Can't you just order a pizza or someth-"

"I'm sure your cooking skills are amazing, Mr. Driscoll. Can't wait to try it."

"Thank you Marty. You can call me Frank."

"No problem, Frank"

This is so surreal, Marty shows up to my house randomly and chats up my dad? And says we knew each other for a long time? We literally just talked today for the second time in a week!

"Come here you!"

I pull Marty by the wrist into my bedroom and close the door.

"What the heck are you doing talking to my dad? And how did you find out where I live?"

"My mom's the vice principal. I have access to school records. I've only ever looked at _one_ person's file— yours. I just had to find out where you lived. I didn't have your number, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Why didn't you just look me up on FacePage? You know, what normal people would do?"

"I guess I'm not normal. You do crazy things when you're in l- Never mind."

Whoa-whoa-whoa, was he going to say he was in love with me? I only JUST met the boy.

"Um, anyways. I think we should call off the race."  
"Why? I thought you wanted to prove yourself as the fastest person at school."

"Well, my friends and I had a talk and I stormed off because they said I should let you win the race. I said some things I shouldn't have and now looking back, I went too far. I need to control my competitive nature and realize that not everything's a race. Also it wouldn't give us a reason to talk anymore, which I want to continue doing, if that's alright with you."

"So, no more witty banter?"

"Oh, there will be _plenty_ witty banter."

For the rest of the night, Marty and I played video games, "worked on" homework when dad came to peak in, talked about our favorite movies and shows, and surprisingly, Dad's cooking wasn't half bad tonight.

"Bye Mr. Driscoll, I mean, Frank."

"Take care, Marty. Hope to see you around many more times. Go walk him out Buffy, will ya?"

"I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Hey, wait. I forgot something."

You won't BELIEVE what happened next. Marty Dullridge KISSED ME! On the cheek, at least. That was my first kiss ever by a guy who wasn't related to me!

"What was that for?"

"What? A guy can't give a pretty girl a kiss? Hey, you forgot something too."

He handed me a slip of paper and walked out the door. I opened it. 637-528-0924. He just handed me his number. How much more smooth can this guy get? I'm internally freaking out. I can't wait to tell Andi and Cyrus! Hopefully, can't wait to tell them. First I need to apologize to Andi.

(Buffy Apologizing)

I can't wait for tomorrow! OMG! Marty texted me back!

(Muffy Texting)

Saturday is going to be super fun! I can't wait!


End file.
